


Aftertale

by R3d_R3born



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk is female, Funny, Heart Warming, Mystery, OC Sinna (not giving last name gotta read it lol), Other, Romance, Some Plot, possible game-like soon, stillfiguring it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3d_R3born/pseuds/R3d_R3born
Summary: So, after the Genocide (Chara possessed Frisk), The Neutral and finally Pacifist route. She could no longer be bewitched and destroyed the last Reset and Saves. Every choice was the last. Everyone was living happy... or so they thought. This takes place years in the future, let's see what's in store for our characters. (The first page is a layout before the story) (UT by Toby Fox)





	1. Non-chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lay out of the story, if you wish you can skip it but you'll need it for later.

This is a plot layout of the after story of Undertale.

I really need the help of other people please

Aftertale(?) ideas:

-Why call it Aftertale? So many Fanfics called Aftertale.

* I am well aware of that but some of them have been short and not good ones that I have read, confusing ones and not so romantic ones. So I am stepping up to the plate and taking it by the horns. 

 

+This takes place after all the monsters were free from underground. This will be mostly based around 10-11 years later.

-Why?

*Read it an you will find out.~

 

-How big is the city? Tell use about it.

*There are some tall buildings. Not skyscraper sixe but close. There’s also a huge bridge for cars and people to walk on. Also there is a beach on the edge of the city. 

 

-Are humans and monsters at peace with each other?

*When they first emerged, no. After quite a few years, yes, there are some people who are still ignorant about living with monsters. Some humans try to cause trouble for monsters to make them look like they’re more trouble than help or simply dislike the idea of living with monsters.

 

-Is Frisk ambassador for the monsters?

*Frisk was awfully young when she was asked to be a representative for monsters. Yes and no, she wasn’t alone, it was more of a team effort with Asgore, to gain some peace they’ve earned. Maybe even now it should be like that, to show that humans and monsters can live in peace with each other.

 

-Is there any humans that have sided with Frisk with this ordeal?

*Yes, well one or two. When Frisk and the monsters came from underground, everyone thought that Frisk too was a monster and or being manipulated. There was one person, a well known female scientist that was not ignorant to the possibility of Frisk not being a monster or acting like a puppet. Through many tests, she proved that Frisk was human and not possessed. With the scientists help with connections, she was able to get Frisk and Asgore an international wide speaking.

 

~Still thinking of another person

 

-Is there any special contract the monsters had to uphold?

Yes, monsters are not to harm humans. If an accident with/without bad intention to harm or out of self defense, it has to be proven with solid evidence, otherwise a small punishment has to be shown. To give peace to the humans. If a human is harmed by officials of the monster court, including Frisk (Big no no). All monsters will return to the underground. Unless they had solid proof that it was out of pure self-defense.

*Also those monster that have no home, will be part of a night watch that will help humans if being robbed etc.

**Still tweaking it

 

-Who are the members of the monster court and what is there job?

* Well, I was thinking that back underground, there were few that served the king. Like the royal guard and Alphys. In this story, they keep monsters in line to make sure that they keep monsters under control and not terrorize the humans.

 

These characters are outside if the city to keep an eye on those monsters who wish to go see the world:

>Mettaton: Travels around not only to entertain but was also re programmed by Alphys to keep peace. Visits back to frisk and the others now and then.

>Our Fabulous royal guard couple: Travel the world together, Some what ordered by Asgore but desperately volunteered. 

>The Snowdin Shop keeper with her sister that runs the inn. Too many inns in the city so the headed out of town for travelers.

>Our college graduate Temmie, who wanted to set out as well 

>Last, our doggy couple, Dogamy and Dogaressa. They wanted to set out to raise a litter outside and they had agreed to do so, for their litter

 

Those were our Minor members of our monster court, our main Members are our love-able characters (also are the one’s that must not absolutely harm humans):

>Frisk, She is proof herself that monsters and humans could get along

>Asgore, To help atone for his past actions. Plus we was king in the under ground, most of the monsters still see him as king.

>Toriel, She of course is a teacher but she was formal queen and felt she had volunteer to keep the other main members in line.

>Papyrus, took it upon himself to help keep peace. Simple as that.

>Sans, said he wanted to but was too lazy. Either way Papyrus volunteered him. A few years later, he asked if he could travel. (made up an excuse for that)

>Undyne, had volunteered as well and dragged Alphys into joining as well.

>Alphys, we know why but her and Undyne work together, travel around every now and then, if there is a major problem. They have settled in the same city as our main characters.

 

-What is there currency of money, gold or different?

*Well they are now in a different world where I assume it is more like our world. So the currency will be in dollars etc.

 

-Doesn’t that mean their gold is useless?

*Not necessarily, The monsters had traded their gold in exchange for our currency. Trust me the check was fat. Undyne could burn 6 houses down and will a great life. Most of the monsters were quite wealthy, maybe another reason why humans could hate monsters. Up to you.

 

-About the monsters: through the years have any of them changed?

* I know monsters live for a long time. I think that every fifty years or depending on the monster, They have something that changes about them, sometimes small things sometimes big things. It all depends on the monster. So a few have changed.

 

-What have our favorite characters been doing with all this time?

*That will be answered now:

 

+Sans returns from trip, He left after Frisk had turned 13. 

-Where did he go?

*He traveled around, outside of the city they had first settled in.

-Why?

*Well, it started with one reason. Then it became another reason after he had started his adventure.

-Does he look the same or different??

He will still have a jacket, shorts and most of the time his slippers…BUT they will be in a different style with a few things added. He will have a cerulean blue jacket that the edges will represent a bit of a fur pattern, Short fur, not long. Around the wrist and the bottom of the jacket, it has a white strip going through the middle. (I will draw reference later, also, His jacket is not like Gaster!Sans. It's still a big jacket like his old one). I want him to have pants (so he doesn't burn himself, he learned that the hard way), only when he is riding his motorcycle , which I gave him. But he doesn’t like it so when he reaches his destination, he changes into comfy darker blue gym shorts. He wears his slippers at home or at a friends house. But most of the time now a days, he wears high top sneakers. And 80% of the time he will have finger less leather gloves.

 

-Okay enough about clothes, what about physical features?

* Well, I plan to have Sans go through some changes and experiences (Not EXP, not what I meant… Possibly?? Still working it out) and because I would like for him to have that monster growth spurt. He’s going to have small fangs, not noticeable till he opens his mouth. He will also be taller, still shorter than Papyrus by like a foot and a half. He will be the same height or possibly an inch taller than Frisk.

 

-Important question! Is Sans still “punny”?

*Very much so, otherwise, he wouldn’t be the skeleton we know and love (would insert a pun but I couldn’t think of one… I am so lazy)

 

+Papyrus, works at an elementary school Toriel works at, he is the Royal Gardener (He added royal in it.)

-Well is there anything significant about him?

* Umm. Not really he is the same old Papyrus. He did work at the cafeteria but they called his food “hazardous” but kindly gave him the gardener job. He’s not bad at it, he actually gets complements and paid requests sometimes. He wears the same clothes except when he is working. He doesn’t want to get dirt in the hard to get places.

 

+Toriel has been living happily with Frisk and Asgore.

-WAIT! And Asgore?!?!

*Yes, after the whole thing with Flowy/Asriel, A chunk of her “suppose to be” last thoughts were about Asgore. She decided to try to be friend with him, then after a few years, eventually they had rekindled their relationship.

*She’s also a teacher like she wanted and she’s good at it too. She wears a lot of old fashion teacher clothing.

 

+Undyne, happily married with Alphys and a self-defense instructor for kids.

-Yay! She got married to Alphys when??

*Frisk was 16 year old when they married.

-Has anything about her changed?

*Nah, she’s the same with clothes and all. Except her hair, she has that one bang now that covers her eye patch.

 

+Alphys, a bigger anime geek and a scientist that helps to better the world.

-Has much changed about her?

*She’s a bit more outgoing but still has her shy tendencies.

-Anything else??

Not that I can think of that I have already said.

 

+Asgore, He is the King….. of Gardening.

-Why??

*Well, I’m going by the credits of the game. Also it was something he enjoys doing. Plus he doesn’t need a big job. He’s freaking loaded from trading his gold and armor for our currency. He gave half of it to charities (divided) and lives in a cozy house in the suburbs on the edge of the city with Toriel and Frisk.

 

+Muffet and Grillsby, they are not together cause that’s kinda weird. The one thing they have in common is that they both run successful businesses.

*Muffet runs a Spider themed café, welcomed to humans, monsters and spiders.

*Grillsby has a great restaurant, for humans and monsters.

*Nothing has really changed other than that.

 

+Frisk, living happily and going to college.

-Why did you make Frisk a girl? The gender of Frisk is suppose to be whatever the player wants him/her to be.

*Though that is true, through some of the dialogue and relationships, it can go either way.

But I can picture Fisk as a girl, it feels right ( I would think Chara is a boy). Plus I am going to add romance to this story. If this one is successful, I might make this story again, slightly different and Frisk would be a boy. That is only a might, I still don’t know.

 

-Ok, so what does Frisk look like?

*Well, she’s 19. About 5”2 tall. She weighs about 150 lbs. Pear shape body. Shoulder length chocolate brown hair. Her eye color will be a dark caramel color, when she is oblivious or in bliss, she has them closed. She wears blue and purple clothing, sometimes pink and sometimes striped.

* She shines brighter than the sun and still very kind, just like when she was small.

 

-So she’s going to college, for what?

* I don’t know. I might leave it to where she doesn’t know either for now.

 

-Does she do anything else?

* Well, she does but I am going to leave that for the 2nd chapter of the story.

 

-Does she talk?

*Yes, she always has. Otherwise how the heck did she tell them her real name at the end of the game?

 

Enough about the characters, what about the story???

*Well, this story takes place in the future 10-11 years as it says at the very top. And I hope to entertain you with a different story line to it.

 

-What do you mean by different?

*what if ghosts from the past started rising as soon as the barrier broke?

 

-What do you mean?

* I can’t tell you that, you would have to read it.

 

-Ok, is this ok for everyone to read?

*No, I recommend 16+ older. There might be a few lewd and possible blood scenes. But there are going to be fluffy/ romantic stuff and some drama moments. I will post a warning at the top of the chapter.

 

-When is the first chapter coming out?

*Sometime this week or next week maybe.

 

This is a note to everyone who reads this:

If you have any questions about the story, I will answer them the best as I can. So please ask away. You will be a big help.~ They will also be added to this as well.

 

Questions from Luna-the-Nightblade on DA

-Had Frisk been through the Genocide route or Neutral route?  
*We know Chara was a spirit that had possessed Frisk most of the time in the Genocide route. In the end of the game when Chara had asked if Frisk wanted to erase the world, Frisk had enough strength to say she doesn't want to, though it was too late. Frisk was determined to set things right, start over better. In the Neutral route, Frisk did a better job not letting Chara take over. Though, in the end of the neutral route, no one was happy. So Frisk had reset again. This time, Chara had no power to take over. Which had left him in the in the dust. At the end of the Pacifist route, Frisk had gotten rid of the Reset button cause everyone had a happy ending. (might use this for a Summary)

-Is Chara going to be in it?  
*Well what I read up on is if you go through the Genocide route or Neutral, A shadow appears near Frisk with red eyes. We can assume that's Chara. So yeah it's safe to say he will be playing a part in this story.

-Is Gaster going to be in this as well?  
*He was mentioned in the first game, so he might be mentioned again or in it. Who knows. We will see.


	2. True Chaper 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout that guys kinda forgot to name the last chapter lol
> 
> This is the first real chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:
> 
> 1\. From my friend who wishes to remain Anonymous:
> 
> -Will there be any new character made by you in this story?
> 
> *Yes there are at least there are some, one monster, one human child and a new kind of enemy (the enemy is considered as a group)
> 
> -When will they be introduced?
> 
> *Well you will hear about one of them, you have to read it. :)
> 
> As for the others, I'm not really sure, but I will get back to you on that as soon as I know :D
> 
> Thant's all for now, I will see if I can make some references of characters when I can. :)
> 
> Enjoy!~

In a desert-like setting one the city out-skirts, there was a rider coming into the city where monsters had first settled after the barrier that had kept then in had been destroyed. After the hour and a half of city traffic, they were on the other side of the city towards the suburbs. *Right now they were at the shopping district, where the most monsters had set up shop. It was most comfortable for them and they got a decent amount of customers. The rider has stopped in front of a classic looking restaurant.

 

Grillby’s.

 

They parked their bike properly and headed inside. The restaurant was filled with monsters right now, familiar ones. When the doors bell rang, everyone turned there heads to the door. The Rider then took off their helmet, they all had a look of disbelief.

 

“well now, y’all are looking at me as if you saw a ghost, i happen to be a skeleton ya’know?” It was Sans with his familiar smile.

 

“Sans the man!”

“Hey Sans!”

“Heya Sansy!!”

 

He was being greeted left and right from old friends. He went up to the bar, setting his helmet in his seat and was welcomed by Grillby himself,” Sans, it’s been almost 7 years! Where have you been?”

 

“oh just here and there. i needed a vacation.” Sans said cheerfully.

 

Grillby shrugs, “Would you like your usual? It’s on the house.”

 

“ sure and with a bottle of ketchup? i’ll be back, i’m going to change into something comfortable.” He walks to the restroom waving his hand.

 

Before Grillby had started Sans food, he had made a quick call,” It’s Grillby… Sans is back an-!” The person on the other line hung up. He shrugged and hung up. Then prepped Sans usual.

 

*“The kid hasn’t really changed much. Well, he got taller and he looks like he looks like he’s been training.” He had finished preparing Sans food with his ketchup bottle.

 

Sans walks out of the restroom, he had changed out of jeans into comfy gym shorts. He put the helmet on top of the counter and took a seat.

 

“bone-appetite.” He said before digging in. Grillby chuckles and shakes his head at the pun. 

 

Grillby’s wiping the counter around Sans,” So have you seen some exciting things out in the world?”

 

“a few things, nothing jaw dropping or eye popping.” He says eating a few fries.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, have you been training most of the time you’ve been gone? Not killing anyone I hope.” Grillby asks plainly.

 

Sans was silent for a moment, then chuckled “nah, i was only killing time when i was trainin.”

 

 

Grillby shakes his head again,” You’re still the funny guy I know from all these years.”

 

“what can I say? like a footprint, i can leave quite an impression.”

Sans continues eating.

 

Grillby continued to shake his head as he turns around to organize his glasses,” You are planning on sticking around, Aren’t you?”

 

“yeah, i think i’m all vacationed out. i’ll probably go home and sleep.”, He said stretching.

 

He looks outside to see that the sun had started to set. Beyond the window, he saw a figure flying at dynamic speed towards the door.

 

“Well, looks like he’s here.” Grillby stated.

 

“i think I know who… you called him didn’t you?” Sans remarked.

 

He shrugged, “He asked for a heads up should you return.”

 

 

The nice wood glass oriented door got smashed open by a tall, slender skeleton in tears with big, bulgy eyes forming from his eye sockets. He went straight to Sans and held him tight, “SAAAANS!!! YOU BONE-HEAD!! WHY DID YOU NOT CALL, I, PAPYRUS, YOUR BROTHER?!?!”

 

Sans getting crushed from the massive hug, “talk about a bone-crushing hug.” He pats Papyrus’s back, “easy paps, you’re kinda crushin’ me.”

 

Papyrus pulls away, “I JUST GOT YOU BACK!! I WISH NOT TO DESTROY YOU.” He cries harder.

 

Sans sighs, “don’t worry bro, i’m built like steel now.”

 

He stops crying,” ACTUALLY, YOU ARE MADE OF BONES….. OR IS IT CALCIUM??”

 

“either way, it’s good to see you papyrus. i missed having you around.” , He said with sincerity in his voice.

 

Papyrus was almost in tears again, “don’t cry paps, ya gotta keep your cool image remember?” Sans cleverly remarked so he wouldn’t cry.

 

Papyrus rubs his face with a rejuvenated look on his face, “YOU ARE RIGHT MY BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST KEEP MY COOL IMAGE! YOU ARE SO SMART SANS, EVEN SMARTER THAN I…!”

 

He pets Sans head, “WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?? SANS?” He pats Sans some more, “DID YOU ALSO GROW TALLER?!? AND YOUR CLOTHES LOOK EVEN COOLER.. WELL, NOT AS COOL AS MINE.”

 

 

Papyrus steps backwards to get a better look at Sans, “ALSO, HAVE YOU BEEN TRAINING?!?!? YOU’VE GROWN QUITE A BIT!..... OR IS IT MY IMAGINATION?”

 

“your eyes got sharper, yeah i’ve been training a bit. i was bored and needed to do something other than makin’ sure monsters stay in line.” He finished his last bite.

 

“BUT IS THAT THE REASON WHY YOU GOT STRONGER? FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU WERE ALREADY STRONG, WHY DID YOU REALLY NEED THE TRAINING?” Papyrus asked slyly.

 

Sans remained silent for a few moments looking at his glass of water, he then spoke in a serious, low tone, ‘paps…. do you think “he” was really dead? could “he” have found a way to have survived from falling into the core?”

 

He was shocked from what Sans was asking, “SANS?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU RAN INTO-“

 

“shh!” Sans had put his boney index finger to his mouth and Papyrus covered his mouth, looking left and right.

 

He removed his hands from his mouth, Sans continued,” a year after I had set out, i had been sleepin at a inn. I felt the presences of somethin’ that was neither human or monster. I took a look around and found this thing called an abomination a mixture of different monsters.”

 

Papyrus sat down on a stool and continued to listening intently,” it had no soul of it’s own, no, more like it had an artificial soul. It started to speak with his hands, it had a similar mannerisms to that of gaster’s. Sayin since the barrier had broken, a new world will be reborn on the surface. a clean slate. prepare myself. To protect the key to everyone’s future. then it had disappeared, that’s why i had been trainin. somethin’ along those lines.”

 

Papyrus stood up with great speed and force,” KEY?! THERE’S A KEY?! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP YOU LOOK FOR THIS KEY! BROTHER WE SHALL LOOKS TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH FOR THIS KEY!” He was getting pretty fired up.

 

Sans pats him,” no need, paps. i already know where it is.”

 

“WHAT?! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHERE IT IS?!”, This was mind boggling for him.

 

“yup.” He took a sip of water.

 

“DO YOU HAVE IT ON YOU?!” Papyrus questioned.

 

‘nope’ Sans said as he finished his food.

 

Papyrus was outraged and puzzled,” LAZY-BONES!! WHERE IS IT THEN?! WHAT SHAPE IS IT?!”

 

Sans eye sockets have darkened,” it’s somewhere in this city…. and it’s human shaped.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! SANS YOU BONE-HEAD!! A KEY CAN’T BE HUMAN SHAPE!! AT LEAST MOST OF THE HUMANS I’VE SEEN….” He pondered on it for a moment.

 

Papyrus with hot-blooded passion as he holds sans in one arm,” FEAR NOT, WE SHALL FIND THE KEY TO EVERYONE’S FUTURE!”

 

Sans shrugged and gave in,” alright, thanks paps. i can use your help.”

 

An idea and popped into Papyrus’s head, “WE SHOULD ALSO ASK OUR FRIENDS FOR HELP, ESPECIALLY THE HUMAN-I MEAN FRISK! SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN GREAT WITH PUZZLES!!”

 

Hearing the kids name made Sans stiff, he felt a bit of a tug at his core,” uuuuh, yeah. sure….”

 

Papyrus continued, “SPEAKING OF FRISK, EVEN WITH HER CHEERY SMILE AND GREAT ATTITUDE, I COULD TELL SHE MISSED YOU.A LOT. YOU WERE LIKE AN OLDER COOL BROTHER.”

 

“…oh? but not as cool as you bro.” he redirected to Papyrus.

 

“YOU’RE RIGHT!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE COOLEST!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”, He said with great pride.

 

“heh.” He gave a small shrug.

 

“FUNNY, I SWEAR I SAW FRISK HEADED THIS WAY… OR MAYBE NOT??” Papyrus scratched his head.

 

Sans looked at him with a confused expression, “huh?”

 

“Sans?”

 

He heard a feminine voice and turned his head toward the entrance.

 

“…Kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any new info or questions will be posted in the next chapter or sooner depends on the questions.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, make sure to give kudos~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk was introduced as well as old and new friends
> 
> Enjoy!~~

~Earlier that same day

 

After Frisk was done with her classes for the day, she walked around the monster’s shopping district, saying hello to all her friends and acquaintances, making sure that there was peace between humans and monsters. She had one last stop to make before she was done for the day, she needed to stop at Grillby’s, her favorite place and part-time job as a maid. She ordered a nicecream from the vendor.

 

As she was walking with the nicecream. ahe heard someone yelling in the distance coming closer saying, “ IIIIIIIIIIII’MMMMM OOOOOOOOOONN MMMMMYY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!”

 

It was Papyrus that past her at an alarming speed,” ??” She had a dumbfounded look on her face and her hair was now messy, she thought to herself, ‘Papyrus seems more energetic than usual, a huge sale maybe?” She fixed her hair and continued to Grillby’s.

 

When she arrived, she saw a motorcycle parked in front of the restaurant,’ Must belong to someone from outside the city.’ Then noticed the door had been smashed into pieces, she sighed,’ Papyrus’s work no doubt.’ She shrugs with a small smile.

 

When she got to the door way, she saw Papyrus smiling and talking to someone. She couldn’t see their face but it felt familiar, especially the way Papyrus was hanging all over. She felt a tug on her heart, she had an idea who it was.

 

~Now

 

“Sans?” She said out-loud.

 

He ended up turning around on the stool and staring at her. It was him, a feeling of happiness filled her entire being. She wore a huge smile on her face.

 

Sans stood up not taking his eyes off of Frisk, “kid?”

 

He looked at her with a confused look at first, he grinned and then said, “wow, you’ve really grown while i was gone.”

 

“Sans!” Without thinking she ran to him and hugged him tightly, Sans had a bewildered expression and a small blue blush.

 

“e-easy kiddo!” Was all he could get out of his mouth.

 

She then loosened her grip and looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes, it made Sans really nervous,” Where have you been?! Wow, you look so different1 Your clothes, your height and-“ She gasps and opens his mouth,” You have fangs!?”

 

Papyrus with bulging eyes,” SANS HAS FANGS?!?!”

 

Frisk lets go of Sans mouth, he chuckled,” yeah, it’s new to me too.”

 

She giggles,” Well, they look, FANGtastic!”

 

Sans blushed a deep blue.

 

“FRISK!! NOW DON’T YOU START WITH PUNS TOO!!” Papyrus said feeling outraged about not noticing the fangs.

 

 

“heh, that was a good one kid.” He pats her head.

 

Frisk pouts,” You don’t need to call me kid anymore. Just Frisk will do.”

 

“nah, it wouldn’t be the same if i started callin’ ya frisk.” He continues to pet her head.

 

She couldn’t help but nod in agreement with a smile, then it hit her,” Oh!! We should call everyone and have a small welcome home party!!” She pulls out her phone,” I’ll get Mama and Papa. Oh and her too.”

 

“that’s not ness-“ Papyrus interrupts Sans who’s holding his phone, “UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE ON THEIR WAY!!”

 

A sudden crash through the window, it was Undyne and Alphys on a motorcycle who crashed through one of the big windows.

 

“WOWIE, THAT WAS QUICK!” Papyrus commented.

 

Sans followed along, “i’ll say.”

 

“Can you guys try not to destroy my restaurant?!?!” Grillby exclaimed.

 

“Lighten up, Grillby! We’ll fix it up for you, after the party!” Undyne said with a big toothy grin.

 

Grillby wouldn’t stand for it,” I have people eating here now, I need those repairs asap!”

 

Alphys speaks up as best as she could,” I-I’ve been w-w-working on r-repair droids. I’ll send them o-over right away.” She pulls out her homemade laptop.

 

“See?! No Prob! Thanks to my wife!” She puts an arm around Alphys and kisses her on the temple.

 

Alphys turns as red as a tomato, She accidentally makes a different call,” U-Uh-oh.”

 

A crash came through the ceiling, from the debris of dust, you’d see a pair of black and pink legs,”Your favorite host and #1 Robot, Mettaton!!!” He plays an audio track of an audience applauding. With a mic on hand and the spot light on him, he continued,”Welcome Everyone!! We have now moved to Grillby’s restaurant! And here is out special guest and owner of this establishment, Grillby!! How are you tonight, Grillby?!” 

 

Grillby was going to blow a fuse.

 

“i-i-I’m terribly s-sorry, I’ll fix th-this immediately!” Alphys panics.

 

“Well, I guess that concludes our time! I hope the audience had enjoyed there time here! Parting is such sweet sorrow. Until next time with your favorite host!” Mettaton winks and exits through the hole he came from.

 

Grillby takes in a deep breath,” Please do. Undyne would you kindly AND gently take your bike outside of the shop?”

 

“You got it boss!” Undyne grins carrying her bike over her shoulder outside.

 

Alphys’s repair bots made it to the restaurant in less than 5 minutes, fixing up the broken restaurant. Grillby was apologizing to his customers, they didn’t mind, even those who were slightly injured during the current events.

 

Grillby sighs out of relief,” Luckily, there were no humans around. Otherwise we’d get an earful for any of this.” He continued to give his lecture to Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.

 

“heh, things still seem as lively as i remember.” Sans chuckled.

 

Frisk smiles at him,” We all really missed you. Things weren’t the same after you left.”

 

“is that right?... i can see that a lot had changed after i left.” He shifted his gaze to her and started petting the top on her head,” you even grew a bit, but i can still see the top of your head. heh.’

 

Frisk made a pouty face before she said anything, she noticed two figures near the fixed door way. Her face lightens up,” Mama, Papa!”

 

It was Asgore and Toriel, happily linked to one another.

 

Toriel giggles, “My, it looks like we missed quite a party. You could say, you brought the house down earlier.” She pointed up at the giant whole in the ceiling being repaired.

 

“well, it’s good to hear the voice of an old friend who appreciates corny jokes. how’ve you been tori?” Sans approaches her, 

 

Toriel smiles, “My you look different Sans, I almost didn’t recognize you. I’ve been doing well. I have been keeping an eye on this big oaf here.” She tenderly nudges Asgore. 

 

Asgore chuckles and goes to talk to Grillby.

 

“Oh wow, looks like Papyrus did a number on the door.”, A tan human girl walks into Grillby’s broken door. She wore comfy looking clothes with rectangle frame glasses, she had ash-lavender purple hair that was short in the back but long wavy on the sides and harlequin green eyes.

 

Frisks and Papyrus take notice, “Sinna!” They say in unison. As the crowd around her.

 

“who?”, Sans is confused.

 

Papayrus’s mouth went agape,”BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS SINNA?!”

 

She blushes at Papyrus’s comment and Frisk giggles.

 

He continues, “ SHE’S FRISK’S AND OUR FIRST HUMAN FRIEND WE MADE ON THE SURFACE!! I FOUND HER IN A TREE!”

 

Realization hit Sans hard,” oh geez, how could I have forgotten? tell me kid, what was your name again?”

 

She raises a brow,”Sinna?”

 

He shakes his head,” no, your full name.”

 

She blushes as she pursed her lips,” Sinna ….roe

 

He puts a hand up to his head, mimicking a cupped ear,” what was that? couldn’t quite hear that last part.”

 

Her blush deepened as she almost shouted,” Sinna Monroe!”

 

” you really do have the best name ever!” He bursts out laughing almost snorting.

 

Papyrus pulls her into a protective type hug,”SANS! DON’T BE SO RUDE! SHE HAS THE PRETTIEST NAME EVER AND I SHALL NOT STAND FOR IT IF ANY ONE, EVEN MY OWN BROTHER, WERE TO SLANDER IT!”

 

She turns even redder than before and turns more timid as Frisk gives her two thumbs up.

 

Sans raises a bonebrow at the scenario.

 

"how did you know that paps was the one who broke the door?" Sans questioned.

 

Sinna put her index finger to her lips with a pondering expression," When it comes to breaking things, it's more controlled than Undyne. His causes less damage around others, I guess?"

Sans shrugs," sounds about right."

Asgore announces to everyone,” Tonight my friends, we will celebrate the return of our dear friend, Sans! First round of drinks are on me!”

 

Everyone cheers, Sans feels pretty sheepish about the announcement. Frisk smiles the entire time telling Sans about the huge events with everyone. Papyrus was trying to help in the kitchen, Grillby and Sinna were doing their best keeping him out.

 

After a few hours of the excitement and a couple of good stories, Asgore and Toriel were first to go home, after all, they both had work tomorrow morning. Undyne had a class to train in the morning and Alphys had an invention she was working on, they were the next couple of people to leave. Everyone started to go home, it was 10:30pm. Just about every shop in the district was closed up for the night. Last to leave was Frisk, Papyrus, Sinna and Sans.

 

Though Sans had a great time with everyone, in the back of his mind, he was debating whether or not to tell Frisk about his and Paps conversation from before. He had decided to give it a shot but he had to do it alone. Papyrus never was the type to be helpful with delicate conversations.

 

“hey paps. could you take sinna to her place and my bike home? we all can’t fit and i trust you can keep it in good condition.” He hands Papyrus his helmet and keys,” i’m going to make sure the kid gets home safe.”

 

Sinna looked at Frisk who was both confused and happy about Sans proposal. She knew what to do next.

 

Papyrus raised a bonebrow,” BUT BROTHER WHA-“

 

“Of course we will take care of your bike. Lets go, Paps. Maybe I can get you that recipe you asked for earlier.” She made the notion towards Papyrus.

 

His expression lights up,” OF COURSE! I HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN THAT! ALRIGHT BROTHER! I WILL SEE YOU AT HOME! COME SINNA! IT IS GETTING LATE AFTER ALL, WE DON’T WANT TO BE OUT TOO LATE!” He hands the helmet to Sinna then hops onto the bike, she daintily gets on and holds on to his upper torso.

 

They ride off at the speed of light, Sans and Frisk just watch them till they are no longer visible.

 

“so.. how long has she liked him?” Sans asks.

 

“For about 9 years.” She answers.

 

He raises a bonebrow,” Still hasn’t noticed it?”

 

“Nnnnope.”

 

“Does he-“

 

Frisks cuts off,” I think he does but doesn’t realize it. You know Paps, kinda oblivious but that’s one of his charms.” 

 

Sans chuckles, “ timid girl and out-going cool dude … i ship it.”

 

Frisk giggles,” Same.”

 

It was just Sans and Frisk walking down the street alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't too bad I hope QwQ
> 
> But yes, I introduced a new character that I made and fell in love with.
> 
> for some of you who didn't get the humor in her name it's Sinna Monroe= Cinnamon Roll
> 
> She's a character I made on a Game called Dream Girlfriend, really cute character creation/ dress up game that you can get from the app store on your phone. She was my first gf (you can get up to five girls, one after every 30 levels)
> 
> My First was Sachiko, who I saw as I read a lot of Papyrus and Reader fics. But the name didn't stick. The S stuck with but the rest had to go. I eventually came up with the name Sinna Monroe after I kept seeing tags saying cinnamon roll. lol
> 
> I'll try to have a picture up of her but that may take a long time. It will be posted on my DA R3dArkang3l


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, 99% of this is about Papyrus and Sinna (My OC) This shows how she was introduced in to the story.

_  
(9 years ago)_

_A small 9 years old girl with cocoa skin and ash lavender hair got stuck in a tall tree. Her predicament was that she wasn’t able to climb down, she only climbed up to save the kitty that got stuck in the tree. She made her way up to the grey tabby with some scrapes on her hands and knees. She had succeeded but as she looked down, she ended up spooking herself and she sat on the branch with the cat. She had called for help but no one came. There wasn’t really anyone around._

_It had almost been an hour since she was stuck in the tree. She was beginning to think no one was going to come for her, she thought no one cared, she didn’t have friends anyways. Tears formed in her eyes, she weeps gently, as tears roll down her cheeks and to the ground._

_“STRANGE! THE SKY IS CLEAR! IT SHOULDN’T BE RAINING… IS THIS NORMAL WEATHER BEHAVIOR?” She heard a strange almost cartoon-like voice under her._

_She looks down and sees a skeleton in weird armor. She shouts down almost meekly,” I’m s-s-Sorry!”_

_He (she assumes the skeleton is a he with the voice and all) looks up at her in shock,” I DIDN’T THINK HUMANS GROW ON TREES! SUCH A STRANGE WORLD…”_

_She was surprised by that remark, she couldn’t help but giggle,” Humans d-don’t grow on t-trees.” She wipes her cheeks_

_Even from far away, she could see his confused expression,” THEY DON’T???” He pondered on this for a moment tapping on his chin, he looks back at her” THEN WHY ARE YOU IN A TREE??”_

_She bits her bottom lip blushing a bit,” Well, I climbed up to try to help the kitty down but..” her blush deepens,”.. I got stuck up here too.”_

_He now has googly eyes coming from his sockets, “OH DEAR!! YOU’RE STUCK?!”_

_She nods slowly._

_“NEVER FEAR!” He strikes a very heroic pose,” I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL RESCUE YOU AND THE KITTEN!! AND RETURN YOU SAFELY TO THE GROUND! NYEH HEH HEH!”_

_‘Papyrus?.. What a funny name.’ She mused._

_He strides up the tree as if it was nothing. He’s standing on the branch below her holding on with his left arm. They are now face to face. It looked like they were stuck at looking each other, well, more like observing each other._

_The girl blushes at the closeness, she couldn’t help be think,‘ Wow.. he’s so huge up close.’_

_The girl had seen other monsters but he seemed much different. She guessed because he was the first skeleton she had met. Staring at him, she didn’t find him scary but cute and a bit goofy for a skeleton._

_Papyrus had seen quite a few humans after coming up to the surface. Of course she looked like other humans but none with her features, or so he felt. Especially those harlequin green eyes. Her SOUL was a wonderful green, Kindness, a rare dominate trait and color for a human SOUL to have._

_He speaks softly towards her, “COME, HUMAN.” She yelps in surprise as he scoops her with his free arm and switches her to his left arm. He’s surprisingly strong for a lanky skeleton. He reaches out to the cat, the cat gets an evil glint in it’s’ eyes._

_“HERE KITTY, KIT-ARGH!!” The cat attacks his face, causing him to fall back._

_The girl was shrieking with wide eyes as they were falling, Papyrus held her close and protective-like. Something about the way he was holding her made her stop screaming, because she felt like it had slowed down around them and something was tell her it was going to be alright. She felt warm in his embrace, it was indescribable. But she clamped her eyes shut and held onto him._

_They hit the ground with a loud, hard thud. They laid there for a moment, it was quiet, almost peaceful. The cat had walked off after really scratching up his face. She opens her eyes slowly at first then they shot open. She moves up to him to check him._

_He seemed to have passed out, The girl was slightly hesitant about waking him,,” Hey p-Papyrus? Are y-you okay?” She lightly pats his cheekbone._

_He shoots up instantly. She almost fell back but Papyrus caught her._

_“W-WOWIE.. I HAVEN’T FALLEN THAT HARD SINCE TRAINING WITH UNDYNE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN??” He looks at w\her with concern written on his expression._

_“y-Yeah, just a few scratches.” She looks at his face and frowns,” It looks like the kitty got you bad.” She touches the scratches along his face with her fingertips._

_“NYEH HEH HEH! NOTHING THAT SOME MONSTER CANDY COULDN’T HELP!” He says gleefully, pulling out a small navy blue pull-string bag with stars on them. He pulls out a piece of colorful candy and he was surrounded by a green aura for a moment as the scratches heal almost instantaneously._

_The girl smiles widely as her eyes sparkle at the magic,”Wow!”_

_Papyrus notices that she has scratches on herself as well, he hands her the bag,” PLEASE, HAVE SOME!”_

_She nods and takes a candy out, unwraps it and pops it in her mouth. He watches her with anticipation as she eats the candy. There are stars in her eyes as she eats the candy, it’s like nothing she’s ever eaten before,” This is yummy!”_

_She too glows green as well as her wounds heal. She feels refreshed,” Thank you Papyrus!” She hugs him tightly._

_Pets her head, “NOT A PROBLEM HUMAN! THOUGH I AM GLAD YOU WERE UNHARMED FOR THE MOST PART.. THOUGH, I WISH SOMEONE HAD WITNESS MY HEROICS. MAYBE GET SOME FANS AND FRIENDS.” He sighs looking somewhat sad._

_She looks at Papyrus, she cups his face in her hands and has him look at her. As he looks at her with a slightly surprised expression, she opens her mouth then closes it._

_She speaks shyly,” I saw you a-and you are my hero. And, I’m your biggest and #1 fan now..” She looks at him and away a few times looking for a change in his expression, his mouth is gaped “and I would like to be your friend… that is, if you want to b-“_

_She’s interrupted as Papyrus picks her up and twirls her around excitedly. Her small shriek turns to giggling,” WOWIE!! A FAN!! MY FIRST FAN!”_

_He then pulls her into a hug. She lightly blushes and nuzzles into the embrace._

_He pulls away and his sockets were sparkling,” OF COURSE YOU MAY HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING MY FAN AND FRIEND!!” You stare at each other, his cheekbones dusted with orange,” WOWIE! MY FIRST FAN AND SECOND HUMAN FRIEND!”_

_Realization hit him,”OH! I WAS ALSO LOOKING FOR A FRIEND FOR FRISK, COME HUMAN!” He takes her hand and pulls her along._

_The girl gives him a confused look, ‘Second? Frisk??’_

_He stops and looks around, “I’M SURE THEY WERE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!”_

_She realizes she’s still holding his bag of candy,” Oh your bag!” She tries to give him the bag back._

_He puts his hand up, “ KEEP IT! A GIFT FOR MY NUMBER ONE FAN! AND AS A SYMBOL OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!” He winks at her._

_She blushes and holds the bag close to her chest,” My first friend..” She whispers to herself and smiles_

_“OH! THERE THEY ARE!! SANS! FRISK! I FOUND AND MADE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I FOUND HER IN A TREE!” He picks her up in a sitting forward position in his arms as he carries her towards a short skeleton and a human girl with brown hair._

_The shorter skeleton speaks up,” paps, i’m pretty sure humans don’t grow on trees.” The girl with brown hair chuckles at the comment._

_“I ALREADY KNOW THAT SANS!! THE SMALL HUMAN ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!” He pats her head as he continues to hold her._

_Frisk walks up and smiles,” Hi! My name is Frisk, This is Sans and you’ve met Papyrus. What’s your name?”_

_She seems reluctant, she blushes, “i-It’s-“_

_“OH MY GOODNESS! I NEVER EVEN ASKED YOUR NAME!! PLEASE TELL US YOUR NAME!” He turns her around to look at her._

_She turns redder than before, she tries to open her mouth again to speak._

_Sans raises a bone brow, “paps, you picked a kid up from out of nowhere and take her here?”_

_“NO, I’VE ALREADY TOLD YOU! I GOT HER FROM A TREE!” He states with a big bright smile._

_Sans was about to retort until the girl shouts,” Sinna Monroe!!”_

_It’s silent around her, they are looking at her shocked expressions._

_“what.. was that again?” Sans asks chuckling a bit._

_She’s tomato red now and hides in her hands with the candy bag, ”m-My name is s-Sinna Monroe.”_

_Sans snorts and ends up laughing almost hysterically,” best. name. ever!”_

_Papyrus is confused as to why Sans is laughing, Frisk giggles, “Her name sounds like a play one words, Sinna Monroe sounds like Cinnamon Roll.” She explains._

_His sockets sparkle after comprehending that information, “OH!! IT’S PERFECT! AFTER ALL YOU ARE CUTE AND SWEET LIKE A CINNAMON ROLL! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT! MY NUMBER ONE FAN SHOULD HAVE THE NUMBER ONE NAME!”_

_She was shocked,’ No one has ever said anything like that before…’_

_“I HOPE WE BECOME THE GREATEST OF FRIEND, HUM- I MEAN SINNA!” He beamed._

_Tears form in her eyes,” …Me too.” They roll down her face_

_Papyrus gasps in horror,” OH NO!! DID I BREAK YOU?!?!”_

_Sinna smiles brightly and laughs,” No, I’m okay. I’m just so happy.”_

_‘Friends, real friends.’ Was all she could think of in her mind, The feeling of bliss overfilled her chest._

_‘I believe that’s how it all began, those feelings were oh so small but every time I spent with him, it grew more and more.. And before I knew it. I fell in love with him.’_

_(Present)_

The roar of the motorcycle engine snaps Sinna out of her flashback. She seems slightly scared for what she’s about to ask,” Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?!”

“NO! FIRST TIME ACTUALLY!!” He beams brightly. 

That’s what she was worried about, “How do you plan to stop?!”

“… I HAVENT THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!” Well, at least he’s honest.

‘Oh boy, you wanted to stay with him as much as you could and you end up writing your own death warrant.’ She mentally face palms herself. 

“WE’RE ALMOST AT YOUR HOUSE! JUST ANOTHER FEW MORE MINUTES!” He alerts her.

Sinna grip tightens around his torso, even with the possibility she could die in a horrible and painful motorcycle accident. She was still enjoying her time with him, it’s always fun and exciting being with him. Her heart always pulsed like crazy around him, she’d been around different kinds of people and monsters in her life. None of them had ever made her feel the way she does around him. Her chest, heck her entire being felt warm whenever she was with Papyrus. She had gone on three other dates with others but never felt what she had with him. That’s how she knew, she believes it with all of her heart and SOUL. 

Within this blissful feeling and thought, she notices something white following along them at the same speed,” Papyrus!”

“ YOU SEE THEM TOO?! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM AND HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING US FOR A FEW MINUTES.” He shouts still facing forward.

Color Sinna surprised,” Wow! I only noticed one!”

He grins,” I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! HAVE ALWAYS HAD GREAT PERCEPTION! LET’S GET THEM AWAY FROM THE PEOPLE OF THE SUBURBS!”

“Right!” She holds on tighter. Papyrus made a turn to change their destination towards the bay.

During the ride, the white blurs came closer to the two of them, Papyrus would sway one way to move away from one but the other would come closer.

“IT SEEMS AS IF THEY INTEND TO HARM US! HOLD ON SINNA!! I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO STOP, SO WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO JUMP!”

Her eye widen,”J-jump?! Papyrus I think that’s-“

He Has aready pushed them a couple of feet into the air. Leaving the bike unbalanced and skip while rolling. That’s going to leave quite a few noticeable dents.

At some point in the air, Papyrus had turned to catch the panicky Sinna bridal style and landed on the ground safely. He did look quite dashing and heroic, especially with the red scarf flapping. It put a small blush on her face just looking up at him.

He looks down at her with a soft look of concern,” ARE YOU ALRIGHT, SINNA?”

She was snapped of her daydream like state and nods.

“EXCELLENT! WE MUST PREPARE TO ENGAGE COMBAT BECAUSE THEY ARE APPROACHING FAST!”

The blurs were the abomination beings Sans spoke of to Papyrus before. They were frightening indeed with red eyes and looked as if they were ready to attack but that did not waiver his courage, he had to protect Sinna, his fan and best friend,” STAY BEHIND ME, YOUR ROLE IS TO BE MY SUPPORT. DO YOU HAVE THE BAG WITH YOU?”

“y-Yes.” She brought out the starry bag of candy.

“EXCELLENT! YOU ARE WELL AWARE THAT IT SERVES AS YOUR INVENTORY FILLED WITH USEFUL HEALING ITEMS AND SEEING THAT YOU ARE NOT EQUIPPED FOR FIGHTING, YOU SHALL HEAL WHEN IT’S NESSESSARY!” He stated and she nodded.

The abominations spoke in broken but in sync,” wE MusT DestROY… ThEy whO ArE DEsCendEntS tO ThAt oF ThE GreeN SAge..”

Sinna was confused, ‘Descendent? Green Sage?’

During the fight, it was clear that they tried to aim for Sinna each time on their turns. Papyrus would successfully block or take damage for her. They took quite a bit of HP from Papyrus. After quite a while, he looked as if he was getting tired. She had only a few pieces of candy left and she was only able to use one per-turn. Papyrus was down to 11 HP and Sinna’s heart was racing as she watched him fight.

One of the abominations passed Papyrus and get close to Sinna, talons ready to swipe at her. He never felt his body move this fast as he held her to shield her fro the attack and sent it flying back, that attack brought him down to 3 HP.

“Papyrus!” Her eyes watered as she held him, ” You’re hurt badly, Please! Let’s flee while we can!” 

He pets her head lightly and weakly chuckles,” N-NYEH HEH, I WON’T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT. SINNA, YOU ARE STILL ABLE TO ESCAPE THOUGH.” He pulls away and turns around materializing a bone in his hand he walks towards them.

“I’LL DO MY BEST TO HOLD THEM OFF, PLEASE GET SOMEWHERE SAFE.” He stops and turns his head to her and smiles,” IT WOULD BE AWFUL IF I LET MY NUMBER ONE FAN AND BEST FRIEND GET HURT. PLEASE, DO THIS FOR ME.” He turns back around and is prepared for the next attack to come.

Sinna just watched his back with tears in her eyes, her mind became blank and was only able to hear and feel her heart beating even faster, ‘ There must be something! Anything I can do, otherwise he’s as good as dust!” 

She clenches the remaining candy in her hand, she doesn’t recognize the small green glow’ No! I won’t abandon him! I must be able to something!” She has laboring breaths now.

“My child.. Your slumber has come to an end.. Let your SOUL awaken and your KINDNESS kindle!”

Sinna felt her entire being pulse, she was covered by a transparent opalescent shield and the glow in her hand grew brighter. Her eyes look like she’s in some sort of trance. 

Papyrus doesn’t notice but the abominations do, “HEr pOWeR Is stArTIng tO ViviFy! WE mUst sTOp IT!!”

They lunge towards her, Papyrus stands firmly in front of Sinna. She snaps out of the daze, she holds her non-glowing hand out,” Papyrus!!”

Everything had slowed down as the shield that had overtaken her was now an orb that had shot out and enveloped Papyrus in a bright light. It acted as a barrier and threw the abominations away.

“iT’s ToO LaTE!” They are paralyzed for a few rounds. 

“WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS HAPPENING!? IT FEELS ODDLY TINGLY! ”, He shouts.

The light dispersed in colorful shimmers, Papyrus looked clean, not only that but his clothes had changed. No longer wearing the armor he and his brother made. It was all replaced with a unique apparel. 

His red scarf was longer, he wore a shirt similar to that of a chefs with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore red fingerless gloves instead of his old boxer-looking gloves, her wore black pants that had 3 belts that wrapped one leg while the other had one belt and his boots were longer and slimmer looking.

Both Sinna and Papyrus both have shocked expressions, Papyrus turns to Sinna who blushes like mad,” HOW DO YOU HAVE MAGIC?? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!”

”i-i-I am so sorry! I don’t know how that happened I swear!” She says in terror.

He checks his stats on his armor. His sockets widen,” MY ARMOR IS BETTER THAN BEFORE!! IT HAS BETTER DEFENSE AND MY ATTACK POWER HAS RISEN A BIT TOO! AS WELL AS THE OTHERS STATS!” He seems kind of excited instead of upset.

Sinna sighs out of relief.

Papyrus looks at her and sees the green glow in her hand,” WHAT ARE YOU HOLING IN YOUR HAND??”

She looks down and slowly opens her hand, it’s green then takes the form of a candy bar that’s made of hard candy. She squints at it with a questionable look,” It was the remaining pieces of candy, but it’s in a different shape. Let me check the description!”

She sees that the healing traits were raised, it wasn’t 10 Hp it healed but 55 HP! She gets up and runs to him,” Papyrus take this! It should fully heal you!” She’s super ecstatic with stars in her eyes.

He takes it, seems hesitant at first but pops the entire bar in his mouth. He’s enveloped in green magic and is heeling 10 times better than before,” WOWIE!! THAT REALLY IS SOMETHING ELSE! DID YOU MAKE IT?!”

She takes a moment to surmise,”.. Yes and no? I had the little bits of candy in my hand, then that light had changed it.”

The abominations were no longer paralyzed and on of them re- engaged into the fight.

“Watch out!” Sinna shouts.

As the abomination attacked, Papyrus swiftly counteres and whacked it with his bone club. He landed a critical hit taking its entire HP and it turned to dust.

Papyrus was completely taken back,” W-WOWIE! THAT WAS MORE THAN I THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN!”

“a-Amazing!” Sinna was astounded. She looked at her hands,” I helped do that?”

They took a few seconds to process this, then they heard a hiss from the remaining abomination,”ThE mIsSion WaS A FaILurE! I ShalL GO aFTer tHe HuMAn AMbassADor InStEAD!” It turns and leaves quickly.

They stand quiet there for a moment, Papyrus picks at his new apparel,” THIS IS QUITE STRANGE, I WONDER IF I COULD MAKE NEW ARMOR WITH SAME ATTRIBUTES??”

“Papyrus!” Sinna exclaims.

“YE-“ She yanks him down by his scarf to cup his face in her hands, she gives him a painful hurt expression. He starts to feel slightly uneasy,” S-SINNA??”

“d-Don’t ever tell me to run away by myself again!” She tried to sound and look stern and angry but her harlequin green eyes were filled with tears and suffering. She continues with a quiver in her voice,” It’s either we stand together or run away together! Isn’t that was friends do?!”

He tries to retort, “B-BUT-!”

She then wraps her arms around his bony neck pulling him into hug,” It hurt seeing you take every hit for me and that I was barely able to do anything.”

She’s shaking,” Papyrus, if anything happened to you.. I’d feel lost, you’re my best friend.” Tears fall on to his scarf.

A look of guilt mixed with sadness was painted on his face, he returns the embrace. He sighs,” I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO CAUSE YOU THIS MUCH PAIN..” She remained silent.

“..FOR NOW ON, I SHALL TAKE YOUR ADVICE. IF RUNNING IS OUR ONLY OPTION, WE SHALL RUN TOGETHER!” He says that last part goofy and yet full-heartedly.

Sinna couldn’t help but giggle,” Good, apology accepted then.” She smiles and he smiles back.

Papyrus looks back at the bike,” I DO HOPE SANS DOESN’T GET TOO UPSET ABOUT HIS MOTORCYCLE.”

Her eyes widen in realization,” We have to call and warn them!”

He gives her a confused look.

“That thing said that they were going after the human ambassador, Frisk is their next target!”

His sockets widen with googly eyes,” OH MY GOD!! YOU’RE RIGHT!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Paps has new clothes, it's a really cool design by a friend of mine on Tumblr, here and on DA the credit goes to Castiel. (Creator of Their Wings and Heavenfell)
> 
> This is what it looks like  
> http://castel-eown.deviantart.com/art/Papyrus-the-Skeleton-Ref-sheet-588334778
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!~~
> 
> Next chapter will be more of Frisk and Sans by a ton.... a skele-ton ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I might get some crap from this, Papyrus - date power!
> 
> but at the same time I don't give a damn! I am doing this for me, and letting the cat out of the bag, I am doing this for the Sans and Female Frisk lovers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> it's older Frisk, so it's not pedophilia!!
> 
> If you have any questions about the story, I will answer them the best as I can. So please ask away. You will be a big help.~ They will also be added to this as well. ;)


End file.
